


狐狸与玫瑰

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 在克拉克还年少时，他就意识到自己有一位灵魂伴侣。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 上

那时候，小王子还没有见到过他那朵独一无二的玫瑰，更不曾和狐狸建立联系。

它们活在一个，毫无交集的世界里。

克拉克不知道自己是怎么来到这里的。他环顾过去，四周都是他熟悉的场景，但又是如此深刻的不同。

“这是梦。”直到这个声音出现，克拉克才一激灵地耸了下肩膀。

他瞧见另一个小男孩和他一起被置空到了这个陌生的世界。

“我们在梦里。”他似乎是在向克拉克解释，但他却并没有看向克拉克。

“那么我们是不是睁开眼睛就可以回去了？”对八岁的克拉克来说，他的接受能力已经超过了地球上所有同龄的孩子，他早就渐渐适应了发生在自己身上的奇怪状况，再多一件似乎也没什么值得大惊小怪的。

但他还是很惊异这个和他一同来到这里的男孩也能如此冷静。

“我不知道，”布鲁斯还是在低头打量，他正站在一间房子的屋顶上，即使是梦他也下意识地不打算乱动，“我不知道为什么会来到这里，我很少做这样的……梦。”

他的梦里从来都只充斥着令他深恶痛绝又恐惧不已的事物，而这是第一次，他明确自己正身处于一个明亮的梦里。

他甚至都不是孤身一人。

“我也是，我……我叫克拉克，”克拉克一开始是小心翼翼的，他习惯如此，只为了不吓着别人，“我八岁了。”

“……我叫布鲁斯。”布鲁斯仍没有卸下防备，他站在这高高的屋顶上一动也没敢动。

“你也是八岁吗？”在与布鲁斯成功对话后，克拉克那种在现实中的害怕立刻消退了大半，他咧开了嘴，望着这个打扮得精致无比、看起来和他年龄相仿的男孩。

“我不是八岁，”布鲁斯却只是皱着眉低头看自己的身体，“我已经……十九岁了。”

但是他竭力稚嫩的声音只是引来了克拉克的笑容。

“好啦好啦，就当你比我大好啦，”克拉克仍是忍不住上上下下打量他，他不讨厌自己，这是克拉克无比确定的事，“那么我们可以做朋友吗？”

“我甚至不知道明天还能不能见到你！”

“如果见到了呢？”

布鲁斯看了看克拉克亮亮的眼睛，不想回答这个问题，他干脆在屋顶上坐了下来，脚跟擦着木板自顾自地晃来晃去。克拉克没得到回应却也不气馁，他学着布鲁斯的样子，在他身边坐下来，两个人的脚一前一后地，在空中擦过一次又一次的弧度。

他完全没觉得自己是被“困”在这个梦里。

那是克拉克第一次由玛莎叫醒，而不是浅浅入眠后就在天还没亮的时候醒了过来。

“睡得好吗，克拉克？”玛莎蹲在床边，摸了摸克拉克的头。

“我做了一个很棒的梦。”克拉克揉了揉眼睛，向玛莎宣布。

“不和妈妈说说吗？”

“那是我的秘密。”克拉克躲开了玛莎的手，兴奋地在被子里拱来拱去。

他开始期待夜晚降临。

布鲁斯没想到第二天他又来到了这个屋顶，同时也看到了正仰头挥舞着手臂抓蝴蝶的克拉克。

“我们又见面了，”比起疑惑且诧异的他，看到了布鲁斯的克拉克显然开心得多，他拉了拉布鲁斯那身一看就很名贵的外套，“所以我们是朋友了吗。”

“我不交朋友。”布鲁斯别过了头，不想去看克拉克因窘迫而皱起的脸，也不想承认这里的温度有多舒适。

“我也没有朋友。”克拉克又低下了头，想起了学校里那些只是远远看到他都会绕开走的同学们，“没有人愿意和我做朋友，就像你一样。”

“……好吧。”布鲁斯屈服了，这只是梦，他为什么要在梦里令一个八岁的小男孩感到受伤和难堪？

“如果我们明天还能再见面，还有，如果你能忍受我的话……”

他看着克拉克因雀跃的期待而踮起的脚尖笑了。

“那么我们就可以成为朋友了。”

克拉克一把抓过了布鲁斯的手。

克拉克·肯特是一个奇怪的小孩，学校里的同学们都知道。知道他沉默不语的性格，知道他奇奇怪怪的行为，知道父母告诫自己“不要和那个男孩走得太近”是有道理的。克拉克生活在地球上，却从来都不觉得自己属于地球。

只有布鲁斯存在的这个世界，才像是真正属于他的星球。

梦里的时间总是流逝得悄无声息，布鲁斯无数次觉得他恐怕在梦中荒废了太多漫长的时光，却又总是在预感到要分离的那一刻怅然若失。克拉克却好像不在乎那些，他从不浪费每一次的见面，他会拉着布鲁斯在玉米地里奔跑打滚，反正他们都清楚衣服不会被弄脏；他也会抓一些稀奇古怪的虫子来吓布鲁斯，直到有一次他被布鲁斯扔在他脸上的蛾子吓得哇哇大叫后才停止；他能感知布鲁斯所有的想法和情绪，但他从不会说，也明白自己不该去触碰，他就只是，留恋于这个只有他和布鲁斯的、无忧无虑的世界。

“克拉克，回来吃饭了。”

直到又一把熟悉的声音加入，克拉克开始明白，这个完美的世界里，已经容纳进了所有对他来说重要无比的人。

“那是谁的声音？”布鲁斯也停下了奔跑，他好奇地看向远处的木屋。

“那是玛莎的声音。”

“你说……谁？”布鲁斯正在拨头发的手停住了，他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地问克拉克，“玛莎？”

“她是我的妈妈，”克拉克不解于布鲁斯的异样，他只是快乐地扯着披风站了起来，“我的玛莎是世界上最好的妈妈。”

“……我的玛莎也是。”布鲁斯的语调又轻又低，但克拉克还是因此凝注了表情，只是一瞬间，布鲁斯就能看出克拉克一定是理解了什么，否则他的脸上不会盈满歉意。

“我带你去见玛莎。”他牵着布鲁斯的手一路小跑，跨过阶梯，推开木门。

玛莎就围着围裙站在那里。

“妈！这是我的新朋友！”克拉克大声而骄傲地宣布，推着布鲁斯走到了玛莎面前，又贴心地把空间留给了他们，跑回了自己的房间。

“你是玛莎……”

这样不礼貌吧？布鲁斯不知所措，可他就是无法让自己的目光从玛莎的脸上移开。

“是的，我是玛莎。”玛莎全无介意，她蹲了下来，和布鲁斯平视，温声细语的，眉眼里都是可亲的慈爱，“你呢？你叫什么？”

布鲁斯看着她，眼泪流下来。

“布鲁斯……”他抽噎起来，吓得玛莎慌慌张张去帮他擦眼泪，捧着饼干从房间出来的克拉克则又悄悄躲回了楼梯后，安静地看着他们。

“玛莎，玛莎……我是布鲁斯。”

后来的大多数时间里，他们就只是坐在屋顶谈天说地，农场旁的秋千会随着风飘荡，蝴蝶悠扬地在他们眼前飞过。梦里的堪萨斯不会下雨，太阳总是在同一个时间落山，玛莎的声音总会在耳畔回响。

那是一个，没有太多悲伤、只有快乐的世界。

不管布鲁斯在这个梦里的身体是停留在几岁，他始终清楚自己已经十九岁了，对他来说，照顾和迁就一个八岁的小男孩理所当然是他该做的。然他没想到，只有八岁的克拉克却比他以为的还要黏人、也更成熟得多。

“布鲁斯，”飘走的云带过的风吹起了克拉克背上那块红色披风，小男孩用最直接透明的眼神看向布鲁斯，“我喜欢你。”

“我不喜欢你。”完全是下意识的拒绝，布鲁斯也不清楚自己为什么想都不想就脱口而出。

“哎？”纯粹的失望和慌张毫不掩饰地向布鲁斯倾压而来，克拉克难过地扁起了嘴，“布鲁斯，拜托，别——为什么？”

八岁男孩的感情实在简单又热烈，布鲁斯短暂地沉默下来。

即使只是在另一个世界里，你也是如此美好的、拥有琉璃水晶心的男孩，而我无法像你一样，可以轻松地说出这句不用顾虑的话语。

“我觉得啊，”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，又淡淡地开口，“你之后肯定会遇见比我更值得喜欢的人啊……”

那个人一定是善良的，明亮的，他会拥有充满色彩的童年，也会幸福快乐地成长，最重要的是，他一定是存在于现实世界中的、真实、完整的人，而不是像他一样，只有在入睡后，才能在这个未知的世界寻找到彼此。

“克拉克，”他扭过了头，望向克拉克，“你值得更好的。”

而布鲁斯并不知道克拉克实在不喜欢他那自以为沧桑的语气，明明也没比他大多少不是吗？他冲布鲁斯连续眨了几次眼睛，在布鲁斯能够领会之前，那双小小的手捧起了他的脸，迅速地将自己的脑袋靠了过去。

可是啊，布鲁斯你所不知道的是，你是唯一那一个可以让我不用思考为什么我和别人不一样、为什么除了玛莎和乔纳森之外没人喜欢我，只是单纯地体会到想要抓住一个人那种强烈的感情，就算还只是小男孩，那份独特的喜欢也绝不是虚假的。

并没有想过要去倚赖任何人。

只是你偏偏就出现在了这个，只有我和你的星球中。

克拉克记得父亲说过，如果喜欢一个人，那么没有比用简单的亲吻来表达喜欢更快速的方法了，他始终记得这些，他的父亲不会骗他，所以他的喜欢，布鲁斯一定可以……感受到的吧？

只是简单的触碰后克拉克红着脸退开了，但却并未结束捧着布鲁斯脸的动作。

“我喜欢你。”像是强调似的，克拉克又孩子气地重复了一遍，“不会再有别人比你好，我只喜欢你。”

布鲁斯不知道说什么，只能由本能作祟，让唇角漾开的弧度如涟漪般扩散，展开一个柔和而单纯的笑容。

“男孩们，吃饭了。”玛莎的声音由下至上传来，克拉克吐了吐舌头，被布鲁斯轻轻地拍了下脑袋。

“我抱着你，飞下去。”克拉克揉了揉脑袋后执拗地扯过布鲁斯的胳膊，布鲁斯没再做出抗拒。屋子里的玛莎和乔纳森正摆放着餐盘，在看到两个男孩牵着手进到屋子里的时候眼睛里都是宠溺。

“不要再让布鲁斯做那么危险的事。”玛莎拿起围裙里的毛巾擦了擦布鲁斯的脸，布鲁斯则仰着头始终眷恋地看着她，惹得她又忍不住摸了摸布鲁斯的脸颊。

世界在这一刻开始褪色，布鲁斯下意识地去拉玛莎的手，然而玛莎还是在他眼前消失了，然后是餐桌，屋子，到最后这一片模糊里，只剩克拉克站在他的身侧，紧紧拉着他的手。

“我不想离开这里。”布鲁斯的声音几乎带上了连他自己都没察觉到的哭腔。

“你不会离开的。”

“……总有一天要离开的。”他把眼泪咽了回去，是了，他比谁都更早学会面对现实，也比任何一个小孩都要清楚梦总是有尽头的。

不，不对，他早就不是一个小孩了，从八岁的那一晚开始。

“才不会，”克拉克大叫着，跳起来拥抱住了布鲁斯，“就算你不见了，我也会找到你的。”

光在那时从云层中透进来。

天亮了，十九岁的布鲁斯不甘心地捂住脸。

这持续了大半年的梦该醒了。

那一天过后，无论克拉克如何强迫自己入眠，他都没有在梦中再次到达过那个世界。没有飘着炊烟的屋顶，没有温和的晚风，没有玛莎催促他们吃饭的喊声，也没有布鲁斯。

他仍能时不时在恍神中听到布鲁斯的呐喊，偶尔也会闪过一两个与“梦”里的小男孩完全不同的、愈发挺拔的身形和变得截然不同面容，他知悉他的每一个决定，经历他的每一次痛苦，看着他选择的道路，在心里替他骄傲又担忧。他那时并不相信灵魂伴侣这荒谬的说法，毕竟他甚至不是一个真正意义上的人类。

但布鲁斯仍旧这样既远又近地，默默陪他走过了每一步成长的轨迹。他知道布鲁斯生活在哪里、经历着怎样的生活，然而他从来没有想过要靠着那一些单方面的回忆去打扰他。

布鲁斯也能感受到他吗？

布鲁斯记得八岁时的那些奇怪梦境吗？

他无从得知。

直到他远离了堪萨斯，在现实生活中一次又一次变换身份做一些和布鲁斯所做的、类似的事情，最后孤单地在大火中落入大海。

他听到了混杂着布鲁斯仍显稚嫩的嗓音和他成为蝙蝠侠后低沉浑厚的嗓音混合在一起的、一声只存在于八岁那年的呼唤。

“克拉克……克拉克……”

“我想这个世界还没准备好接受我。”克拉克在水中漂浮着，因为这久违的对话产生了一种奇异的安定。

“克拉克，不，”他甚至能看到布鲁斯就坐在某个地方，因为自己的话猛然抬起了头看向某处，“你是我遇见过的，最好的人。”

蝙蝠灯投映出的光在他脑海里闪过。

克拉克睁开了眼睛。

小王子星球上的玫瑰根根带刺，它的艳丽眩人心神它的高傲却又叫人迟疑。

后来遇到的那只狐狸谨慎小心却又告诉小王子，只要你耐心地驯服我，我们就会是永远的朋友。

克拉克想，也许布鲁斯既是他的狐狸，也是他的玫瑰。

那是八岁之后的第一次，他真实地感悟到原来不用进到梦里的那个世界，布鲁斯其实一直离自己如此之近，他就像那一朵玫瑰，孤傲地独自生长，只有在八岁的那些夜晚，他才会在另一个世界变成那只温暖的狐狸，吸引着克拉克不自觉靠近。

只是回到现实，克拉克却依然只敢远远地独自感受他。

然而狐狸和玫瑰永远不会知道的是，小王子总是记挂着，他在那个远方是否平安快乐。


	2. 下

在克拉克明确地喊出“玛莎”之前，布鲁斯并没有确切地将他和感应中的那个“克拉克”联系在一起。他刻意忽略了克拉克的示好，也不愿意把那条红披风和记忆中存在的那条联系起来。

直到听到那个名字，他才明白，无论他在现实中怎么逃避所有能和他建立联系和情感的人，这个曾经仿佛和他远在两个世界的男孩也真的来到了他的面前。从他十九岁那个第一次平静入眠的夜晚开始发生的一切都不是他的幻想，这个克拉克是切切实实存在着的，而他们之间的联系也是。

在那晚、他们在意识里共建的堪萨斯崩塌之后，他就只能在梦里偶尔见到那个日渐成长的克拉克，只是比起只有在夜晚才会出现的理想世界，他所能听到和感受到的，似乎只有克拉克的痛苦。

他并不知道克拉克也是。

布鲁斯将克拉克从地上拉起来，那个红披风像一个连接过去与未来符号，只是他们都不再是当时那个年纪了，他们身处的世界也远比梦中那个要险恶得多。不会再有无忧无虑的单纯生活——其实从来也没有。把过去珍藏起来，他们还是得背负起一切、在自己选择的道路上坚定前行。

令他欣慰的是，克拉克似乎在这一点上也和他默契相应了。他开始成为了布鲁斯的生活中、与所有人都不同的特别存在。然而没有过很久布鲁斯就发现在克拉克诚恳温和的外表只是一层涂装，他遵循着地球上的人们所应遵守的规矩，却仍旧无法隐藏他的那点与众不同。

是谁说，凡事只有用心去看，才能看得真切，最重要的东西，往往是肉眼看不到的。

尽管，尽管布鲁斯那时候还没有发现，只有克拉克这种外星来的王子，才能穿过沙漠、攀过岩石、越过雪地后驯服漂亮的狐狸，最后敲开玫瑰用来保护自己的玻璃罩。

克拉克一直觉得自己受伤的时间永远不对。并不是说他还要看准时间才受伤，他受伤的次数已经算是少之又少——毕竟能伤害到他的事物寥寥无几。他只是不想每一次受伤的时候，布鲁斯都会在场。

也许是因为每一次受伤都和他有关？克拉克睁开了眼睛，视野里还是一片模糊的，他晃了晃脑袋，布鲁斯低沉的声音响起：

“还好吗？”

“我没事。”克拉克抬了抬脖子，肩膀一下的身体正在渐渐恢复知觉，他能感受得到，试图起身的尝试失败后，他还是选择安静躺着不动。

按照布鲁斯的作风，他们之间的对话本应就到此为止的。但克拉克分辨出了布鲁斯努力控制节奏的呼吸里压抑下了怎样的愤怒。

“你确定？”他拉高了声音，“你知道我在现场看到多少残余的氪石粉末吗？”

“那确实在我意料之外，但是，你看……我现在并没有什么大问题。”克拉克抬了下胳膊，成功了。他扭过了脖子，布鲁斯就贴在床边站着，克拉克想去拉他那只握紧成拳青筋隐隐可见的手，却没想到不仅被甩开了，更导致布鲁斯几乎是暴怒般地吼了起来：

“是谁在一开始不断提醒我要有团队精神的？”他不知道为什么每一次克拉克做出这种决定的时候他什么都感应不到，而总是在自以为强大的克拉克由事实再一次证明他并不是无坚不摧以后，才能听见回响在耳畔的、那一声恍惚的布鲁斯，“现在又是谁一声招呼都不打就独自去清理埋伏的？”

红披风覆盖之下的钢铁之躯被埋在残垣与尘土之中的画面，实在是每一次都能刺痛他。

“我只是不希望你踏进他们的陷阱……”克拉克手撑着床坐了起来，努力地扯开笑。

“你不可能每一次都用这种方式。”布鲁斯喉咙冒出了一记响声，是要笑不笑的声音，克拉克不觉得那是讽刺也不觉得那是刻薄，尽管布鲁斯一直在努力保持那副样子。

“就像我不可能每一次都能感受到你的处境然后及时赶到一样。”

说得太多了。算了。布鲁斯松开了拳头。

克拉克喊的“布鲁斯”还没被想要传达的人听见，布鲁斯就已经快步离开了，留下傻在原地的自己。

他又开始痛恨为什么那个只有快乐没有悲伤的世界从此再也没出现过。那个世界也不存在会毁掉他们的危险因素，他们也不用总是担心对方的安危；就算他犯了错，他也可以在梦中讨饶地说一句对不起，接着两个人和和气气地谅解彼此。

他得承认一厢情愿不过就是这么回事。布鲁斯一直以来都和所有人保持恰当的距离，也包括他；当然也会有和别人拉近距离稍显亲近的时刻，只是绝不包括他。虽然布鲁斯每次都会在自己脱离险境后对他爆发情绪、冷言冷语上好一阵子，但克拉克显然不能就此断言布鲁斯在意他们曾共有过的那些联系，也在意……

他。

克拉克就像冰中的火，只要给予他一份温暖的心意，就能引燃他灼人的热情；而布鲁斯是火中的冰，尽管看起来再焚身燃骨，却还是难以融化他内里极寒的冷凝。

离开了梦境，克拉克要面对的，始终是那朵根根带刺的玫瑰。

该如何确定爱的形式？

我不想只在可供追溯的梦境里爱你。

布鲁斯不是个容易被吓到的人，但当他进入蝙蝠洞看到那个熟悉身影的时候，确实被吓了那么一跳。

“我不知道什么时候开始你都能不请自来了。”布鲁斯边走边摘下头套，顺带瞟了一眼丝毫看不出局促的克拉克。

“我没有不请自来，”克拉克自然地解释，“阿尔弗雷德确实对我说了‘请进’。”

“那你最好不要有——”

“下次”这个词还没说出口，阿尔弗雷德略带责备的眼神就扫了过来。布鲁斯顿了顿，还是放弃了带尖含刺的斥责语气，转而选择继续做自己的事。

对啦，最好是不要再继续搭理他，哪怕多说一个字，都是在表示“我愿意继续和你对话”。

“你不问问我来这里找你是为了什么吗？”

“我不关心。”布鲁斯在心里咒骂自己，还真是忍不住。好笑的是他清楚克拉克明明知道自己会愤怒的理由，却全然不放在心上，就好像只有他在单方面在意他的安全似的。

谁愿意承认只有自己在单方面的紧张？

他忿忿地咳嗽了两声，又朝向阿尔弗雷德那方，“阿尔弗雷德，等他参观够了就送他出去。”

“少爷，”正在检测仪器的阿尔弗雷德头都没抬，“对待儿时的朋友至少要有基本的礼貌。”

“你——”在布鲁斯瞪过去以前，克拉克就已经不知什么时候窜到了布鲁斯面前。

“希望你别介意，我向潘尼沃斯先生讲述了那两个小男孩的故事。”布鲁斯的视线始终不肯放到他身上，

他就跟着布鲁斯的视线走来走去，直到布鲁斯终于放弃抵抗似的瞪住他。

他慢慢、慢慢地在布鲁斯面前蹲下：

“你那么担心我会死，我是不是可以当成你喜欢我？”

克拉克正蹲在他面前，扬起头期待地看着布鲁斯，提醒着布鲁斯，其实自己从没有忘记那个在夜晚出现的雀跃的小男孩、雀跃地等着他一个关于“我们能不能成为朋友”的答案。

此刻发生的一切都不是梦，他明白再也不会有那些可供他投放内心的希冀和软弱的梦了，这是现实，然而……

他又为什么要在现实中，令自己在意、自己记挂的这个人感到受伤和难堪呢？

“如果你能忍受我的话……”

就像那一个夜晚重临一样，玫瑰心甘情愿脱下了身上的刺，露出了狐狸的面貌。那时的克拉克只懂牵起布鲁斯的手，而现在的克拉克，则是选择了更热烈的回应。

地球上有着数千万朵全无差别的玫瑰，也有数千只一模一样的狐狸，人们总想要寻找到对自己来说独一无二的那一个，只是到最终，能够实现的总是寥寥无几。

对比他们，克拉克觉得自己身为偶然来到地球的外星来客，实在幸运得多。

他早就找到了。

“你是说，在你们真正见面之前，就已经能够时不时感受到彼此？”戴安娜并没有明确地说她不相信克拉克的话，不过她的神情里，总还是存在着无法体会的局外人应有的质疑。两个从未见过面、没有任何交集的陌生人在某一个夜晚在一个梦境里相遇后，就此有了精神上——或者说灵魂上也不为过——的联系？

听起来简直美好又荒谬得像一篇童话。

“是啊。”克拉克看了看布鲁斯，他正埋头在那堆麻烦的文件中，似乎无暇参与进这场悠闲的谈话。

但他对克拉克的一切陈述都没有做出任何反驳。

“难以置信。”戴安娜也就点点头

“也许是什么神秘力量的牵引？”这个问题，克拉克也在许多个无需睡眠、翻来覆去的夜晚思考过无数次，为什么是他，为什么是布鲁斯，又是什么，让他们注定相遇。

并不是什么问题都会有答案，就像并不是什么事都一定要去追寻个前因后果。

“谁知道呢，总是有一些事难以用科学解释。”

“所以你们两个很多年前就……”戴安娜在这个当口收住了，一时不确定是用有了联系更恰当、还是喜欢上了对方更恰当。她确定的只是，这两个人之间的牵绊，绝对比她能够看到的、能够理解的还要深远。

“是啊，那可真是很久很久以前的事了。”克拉克用笑盈盈的解释替戴安娜带了过去：

“那时候我才八岁。”

克拉克的话像某种指引，布鲁斯不自觉从脑海深处翻找出那些比起梦境、更应该称之为真实记忆的画面，他又看见克拉克站在那间房子的屋顶上，仰着头颅对他报以暖融融的善意笑容，堪萨斯的阳光不吝啬地洒遍他全身，令他看起来活像某种毛茸茸的小动物，轻易化开了布鲁斯周身的戒备。

“……那时候我十九岁。”作为默认、也作为这个话题的收尾，布鲁斯还是开口了。他避开了戴安娜惊奇的目光后，低头抿了口咖啡。

克拉克轻移了一下视线，他没特意看向布鲁斯，然而那只永远带着暖烫温度的手却从桌子底下伸了过来，握住了布鲁斯的那一只。

懵懵懂懂的王子最终驯服了狐狸、也吸引了高傲孤独的玫瑰，而王子很早就懂得，他要对他所驯服的一切负责。他们之间所建立的联系，远比童话故事中描写得还要紧密而深厚。

只是被那个外星球来的小王子绑缚住这种事，布鲁斯是不会先承认的。

但如果可以的话，我希望你知道。

能够让我心底的冰堤融解的人，一直只有你。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年3月5日，以此记录。


End file.
